


Just love

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [172]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordslove, heart and husband.





	Just love

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge from October 29 from sterekdrabbles was love, heart, husband, so I wrote some sappy fluff with married Sterek, and I’m happy now =D ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180670778877) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/197145))

Derek paused when he came home and found a bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table, along with an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and pulled out a hideous pink card filled with hearts, and he was reading the short message in it when Stiles entered the kitchen.

“Hey,” Stiles said, beaming.

“Did I forget an anniversary?”

“What? No, babe, no,” Stiles said and Derek breathed a little easier, “I just wanted to let my husband know I love him.”

Derek smiled and pulled him close. “I do know that, and I love you too, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
